One Way or Another
by FemaleReaper
Summary: What if Naraku never interfered? What if Inuyasha did turn human? But Kagome still fell down the well. This story is 100% written by me. Some parts may be different from real version. P.S. This is a Kagome & Inuyasha romance!Plz excuse that it may go slow
1. Stalker

**Stalker**

**Kikyo's POV**

**After I got done killing some of the demons that were bothering the village, I pulled out the jewel.**

"**So much fuss…over a little thing" I chuckled to myself. I was in charge of the Shikon Jewel or the Jewel of Four Souls.**

**It was known to grant any wish. And I was in charge of purifying it. So many creatures were after it.**

**But I protected it with my life. When I was about a mile away from the village, I heard some rustling in the tree's.**

**I grabbed my bow and an arrow but kept walking. I heard it again. "Leave if you want to get away with your life" I said.**

**Suddenly I turned and shot my arrow, even though I had no clue what I was shooting. I looked up to see a boy with long, silver hair hanging by his sleeve on a tree.**

**I could tell he was a half-demon. "You're here for the jewel, half-demon?" I asked, examining him. He just glared at me and said "Keh."**

**I looked at him and walked away, hearing him struggle.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**Stupid wench" I mumbled, after she left. She didn't kill me…and that was even more stupid. I pulled out the arrow and dropped it.**

**Huh…a sacred arrow. Some priestess! She either couldn't kill me or didn't have the guts. As I was walking I looked up at the sky.**

**Crap! Tonight was a newmoon. The night I turn into a weak mortal.**

**At sundown I could smell the wench really close. I looked through the bushes and saw her practicing her archery. I saw this as a good opportunity to steal the jewel.**

**But I was human…which meant I was slower than usual. I stepped on a stick on accident. It was so quiet I could barely hear it.**

**But she heard it loud and clear. I jumped into a tree and hid.**

**Kikyo's POV**

**I could sense him…the half-demon. Then I heard some demons coming and turned away from him. I killed two but there was another one.**

**It injured me badly but I killed it. I lay there looking at a tree. I saw some black hair lingering from behind it. I stared for a minute. "Go away, half-demon" I called.**

"**Don't call me that" he called back. I thought for a minute. "Tell me your name and I will never call you half-demon again" "Inuyasha" he said.**

**I forgot I was hurt. I closed my eyes for a little while. When I opened them I saw someone staring down at me.**

**It was the same boy, only he had shorter black hair. He was just staring at me. I closed my eyes again but this time I fell asleep.**

**When I woke up, I was back in the village. Kaede, my little sister, was sitting by me. "H-he didn't…he didn't kill me?" I managed to get out. "Who, sister?" Kaede asked in her squeaky voice.**

**I reached in to my shirt and searched for the jewel. It was still there. I sighed in relief. "No matter, Kaede…please get some water…for me" I said.**

**One half of my body was aching and the other was burning. He didn't kill me…but why? Well, he was human but he didn't take the jewel.**

**No…I wouldn't let him anyways. "Inuyasha…I will not let you…get this…not the Shikon Jewel…" I didn't finish because I fell asleep. I dreamed about him…he was stalking me…until I killed him. **


	2. Equals or Not?

**Equals…or not?**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**Weeks went by but I couldn't get the jewel. She wasn't as weak as I thought. I tried to get the jewel so many times, that I stopped counting at 23.**

**I was waiting for her to walk by when she practiced her archery. I didn't have any intention to kill her, just to get the jewel.**

**But if I had to hurt her to get the jewel…I would do it. She never let me get close to her though. Honestly, she really got on my nerves.**

**My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone coming. I looked down to see the wench, Kikyo. No way could she be fast enough to grab an arrow and shoot me.**

**I jumped down and tried to run for her but I was **again** pinned to a tree. She shot more than two arrows in that much time.**

**She began to walk away. It drove me crazy. "How come you never do the final blow?" I called after her.**

**She turned her head to the side. "Leave me alone. You're a waste of arrows."**

**After I got down I followed her scent. I could see her from a distance. I stayed far behind so she couldn't hear or sense me.**

**I didn't know why but I got down from the tree I was in and walked away.**

**Kikyo's POV**

**The next morning, I woke up feeling fresh. I smelled the wonderful scent of early morning.**

**I brushed my hair and pulled it back like every other day. Usually I would get up and practice my archery or help the sick but I didn't feel like it today.**

**When I got out of my room I saw girls everywhere. They were all trying on or buying make-up.**

**It looked like fun but I didn't have time to do any of that. I decided to go far away to a meadow where you could see everything.**

**I didn't see Inuyasha anywhere but I knew he would show up soon. I sat down and closed my eyes. I relaxed for a moment.**

**The wind shifted. I opened my eyes and put on a natural face. "Inuyasha won't you come sit?" I asked. He slowly came out and sat a little more than 4 feet away from me.**

"**We've never been this close before, have we?" I asked, looking at the skies. "So? What of it?" I looked at him.**

"**Do I look like a regular human?" I asked. He stared at me. I looked at the sky again. "I am a human but I cannot show my weakness…" I explained.**

**He looked at the grass but I knew he was listening. "You and I…are alike in some way…that's why I haven't been able to kill you."**

**He stood up and glared at me. "Feh! We're nothing alike!" he said, as he turned his back to me. I looked at him and he looked at me.**

"**No…I guess not" I said, softly. His face turned into an expressionless nothing. "Well…I guess I have work to do…" I said before I walked away.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**The tree that made me usually fall asleep wasn't working that night. I thought about Kikyo. The look she gave me. The sadness in her eyes made me feel…guilty.**

**After that I was always watching her. I was by her side helping her…and she was by my side to. A couple weeks later we talked again. It was a sunset. She was just staring at it.**

"**Would you ever use the jewel to become human?" she asked me. "I'm not sure…it would depend" I said, deep in thought. After we talked we got on a boat back to the village.**

**Kikyo was sitting down, thinking while I was rowing. When Kikyo was getting out she tripped. After 5 seconds I dropped the paddle and hugged her.**

**For the first time in my life I knew what it was like to be in love. "I'll turn human to be with you" I whispered.**

**She looked up and kissed me. I looked at her but quickly kissed her back. **


	3. The Day of Days

**The Day of Days**

**The next day, I went to the meadow to meet with Inuyasha again. "You really going to turn human?" I asked. He looked at me. "Sure…but what about you? What would happen to you if the jewel disappeared?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of me. I stared down at the grass.**

"**I would become an ordinary woman…" I answered. I grinned at the thought. I noticed Inuyasha's hand in front of me. He was holding, what looked like, a tiny clam. "It was my mothers…the only thing I have left of her besides my kimodo…" he told me.**

"**Your sure you want me to have it?" I asked. He nodded. I took it and opened it. It was red lip balm. I closed my eyes and smiled. "You won't be able to use the jewel yourself. Since I'm purifying it, I should use it with you" I explained.**

"**When do you want to meet?" "Tomorrow at dawn" I told him. I smiled at him before we left.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**I was 30 minutes late. I was running as fast as possible. I got into a fight with a huge demon. While I was running, I was thinking about life with Kikyo. Would we have children?**

**Would we die old or young? I knew my questions couldn't be answered but I was still lost in thought. When I got there, I didn't see Kikyo anywhere.**

**I decided to take a nap since I hadn't gotten any sleep the last couple of days. I smiled. Thinking about Kikyo always made me smile.**

**Kikyo's POV**

**I didn't notice what time it was so I dozed off. Then I washed up because I got some dirt in my hair…ok a lot. So I walked but I still hurried.**

**I pulled out the jewel. I wondered if Inuyasha was really turning human…for me. I thought about how I used to get irritated with Inuyasha and now we were committing to be with eachother.**

**When I got there, I saw Inuyasha sleeping. I smiled. He wasn't the type to show off his soft side…or his tired side. Slowly, I went over and kneeled down.**

**Very gently, I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. He looked so peaceful. I felt the urge to do something. I wanted to kiss his little nose. So I did.**

**Then I softly stroked his soft ears. I giggled when he did some kind of purring sound. I leaned against a tree and watched him.**

**Maybe a couple minutes went by before he woke up. I expected him to be mad or embarrassed but instead he smiled at me.**

"**Do you want more sleep?" I asked him. "N-no…" he said, drowsily. "Are you ready?" "Yea…more than ever" he told me, sitting up.**

**I pulled out the jewel and told him what to do.**

**We both closed our eyes and wished as hard as possible. I suddenly felt a spurge of numbness go through me. If I hadn't been leaning against the tree, I would've fallen over.**

**I could've only imagined what Inuyasha was feeling. I thought about my life. Kaede and my love and care for her. My mother had died and my father left, never coming back.**

**I finally opened my eyes to see Inuyasha on the ground. I tried to touch him but I could barely move. I couldn't talk either. Inuyasha's breathing was getting heavier and heavier.**

**Suddenly, a rush of anger came over me. Here I was not able to move while Inuyasha could've been dying. I will never know how but I broke away from the frozenness.**

**I went over to Inuyasha and fanned him. I looked at the jewel. It looked as if it were shrinking. Then it went dark. **


	4. It's Gone

**It's Gone…**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**I black out. I tried to wake myself up but I was too weak…too tired. So, I ended up in a dream…or it seemed like a dream.**

**I was human. And it was all dark. I was floating in blackness. The only thing I could see was myself. I was glowing. In the distance I could see a tiny spot of light.**

**I slowly began to push myself towards it. Sound began to creep into my ears as I inched towards the light. Crying? I let out a small gasp.**

**It sounded like Kikyo. I hurried over to, what I thought, was her. Sure enough it was. I hugged her. She jumped but then held me tight.**

**Her crying was way lighter than what it sounded like when I was further away. "I-Inuyasha?" she stuttered. "What?" "Where are w-we?" she asked.**

**I was asking myself the same question. I came up with the best answer I could. "We're just…asleep" I said, trying to sound comforting.**

"**But what if you wake up before me? Then I'll be alone" she said, soaking her tears into my kimodo. "Then I'll wake you up, I promise" I told her.**

**Even though we were in pretty much nothing, it felt peaceful to hold her close to me. No sounds, no people…just quiet. But, like I assumed, it didn't last. I knew I had just left Kikyo.**

**After feeling a sharp pain, I opened my eyes. Kikyo had tears down her face, though she was completely soundless. Quickly, I went over to wake her up.**

**Her eyes tightened and I felt her grasp my shirt. She stopped crying but you could still see the tears that stained her face. This was a side of Kikyo that I thought had never exsisted (sorry if I spelled it wrong).When she started to breathe normal again, she looked at me.**

**Even when her eyes were red and she had dried tears on her face, she looked beautiful. She smiled. She held some of my hair in her hand.**

**It was black. When I heard faint snoring, I realized she was asleep. I carefully picked her up and started on my way to the village.**

**When I got there, everyone was staring at me, not saying a word. Kaede, Kikyo's little brat…er, sister, was looking at me with her wide open.**

**For some reason, I still had my demon senses. But I forgot about it and went to the room where Kikyo's smell was strongest.**

**I could here people whispering weird things. After I laid Kikyo down, I looked at my nails. I didn't see any claws. I sat in a corner and waited for Kikyo to wake up.**

**Kikyo's POV**

***Kikyo's Dream***

"**Inuyasha!" I called. I felt sick, but more tired. I saw Inuyasha come from behind a hut, staring at me. "Your able to walk?" he asked.**

"**What do you mean?" I looked at him, confused. "You just gave birth…you need rest" he told me. I turned around to see Kaede holding a small infant.**

**Something was wrong with Kaede. She didn't smile or even blink. When I touched the infant, I froze. Then I fell. I fell through the ground.**

**I saw tons of purples, blues, pinks, and greens. I was dry but it felt like I was in water. When I turned around there was a mirror in front of me.**

**I looked through it. There was a girl. She looked a lot like me, only she had short, raven black hair and big, brown eyes. I touched the mirror.**

**The girl did the same. When I put my hand down, I saw Inuyasha. He walked up to the girl and kissed her. I scrunched my nose. This made me mad.**

**If I could've I would've smashed the mirror into a million pieces. But I didn't have enough time before I disappeared.**

***End of Dream***

**I woke up to see Kaede shaking me. I looked around. Inuyasha was sitting in a corner, fiddling with his fingers. I felt the pain stab me again.**

**I let it go though, because it was just a minor dream…or nightmare. I reached into my shirt. "The jewel…it's gone"**


	5. I Would Never Do That

**I Would Never Do That**

"**Kikyo! Kikyo! It's almost starting!" Kaede screeched. She was acting like it was her wedding day. I felt beautiful…not to modest or anything. I was wearing a long, pink kimono. Violet, little flowers bordered the edges. And somehow, it sparkled.**

**I let my hair flow but I put on a crown made of light blue, and pink flowers. The blue brought out the sparkles. I didn't notice I was shaking until Kaede told me.**

**I had to be nervous. I've only seen one ceremony before. And it was my mother's. Then I heard someone walk in. I turned around to see Inuyasha.**

**I felt awkward. What if he thought it was too much? Then I remembered something. The lip balm Inuyasha gave me. I ran over to my jewelry box and searched through it.**

**After I put it on, I turned around to see what Inuyasha's expression would be.**

**He smiled a big, cheesy grin. Then, he walked over and kissed my forehead. "You too beautiful for words" he said softly, putting my hands in his.**

**I hugged him tight. Today was the day I would "officially" become an ordinary woman. A frown went on my face. I thought about the dream I had a couple days before.**

**The thought of Inuyasha even touching another woman made me ache. "Inuyasha…would you ever…betray me?" I asked, looking up at him.**

**He grabbed me arms and glared at me. "You're the only one I'll ever love. How could you think I would ever betray you?" he told me.**

**I looked down, closed my eyes, and smiled. He was right. It was stupid of me to even think such thoughts. "…you right…I guess I'm just nervous." I looked at him and grinned. Then Kaede came from outside.**

"**Sister, it's time for you two to get out there!" she, quietly, explained. I let go of one of Inuyasha's hands and kept holding the other one.**

**When we got out of room, everyone ooed and awed. I blushed slightly, and so did Inuyasha. When we get to the end of the isle, everyone sat down.**

**The priest started to talk on and on. I guessed about two hours had passed, before my legs started to wobble. Then he poured some special water on us.**

**It was the final thing to be officially announced as one. The kiss. Inuyasha and I turned to face each other, hand in hand. "Blah blah blah blah blah, Inuyasha?" was all I heard, after standing here for more than a few hours.**

"**Yes" he replied. "And blah blah blah blah blah blah, Kikyo?" the priest said, looking at me. "Yes" I said, assuming it was right. " You may now be united as one." I knew what that meant.**

**Inuyasha kissed me passionately and I did the same. The crowd cheered, and threw flowers, and small gifts. After that, we had a big feast.**

**I was honored because the village worked so hard to get this food. I giggled whenever Inuyasha would stuff his face. Everyone was having so much fun.**

**After the feast, everyone started to clean up and leave. We said goodbye to everyone and grabbed all of our gifts. Though his hands were full, Inuyasha found a way to carry me to my hut.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**When we got to Kikyo's room we collapsed. But Kikyo had enough energy to change and brush her hair. I had to take off my top because it got splattered with food, and Kikyo refused to be next to me if it was on.**

**She finally came over and laid down next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and pushed her lips against mine. The only time we parted was when we needed to breathe.**

"**Inuyasha?...why do you love…me?" she asked. It wasn't that I wouldn't answer, it's that I couldn't. She was too…addictive. When I could, I answered.**

"**Well your beautiful, and…your…strong. In and…out." She was like a sweet scent you couldn't stop sniffing. She put her hand on my chest and I held her tighter.**

**I inched my way to her waist and she ran her fingers through my hair. Then I went lower. "Inuyasha!" she quietly, shrieked. I laughed. **


	6. More in Time

**More in Time**

**3 months had passed when we found out Kikyo was pregnant. I also got to know most people in the village. Too bad I hated half of them.**

**I always let Kaede ride on my back too. But really, it was because I didn't want to be rude to her in front of Kikyo. Kikyo was always throwing-up, eating, and getting moody.**

**I was with her most of the time, but when she got irritated I left her alone. I felt bad when she was in pain.**

**That day I decided to take a walk in the woods. You know, get some fresh air. Right when I was beginning to leave, someone stopped me. "Your leaving, Inuyasha? What if something were to happen to Kikyo?" the squeaky voice said. I knew it was Kaede.**

"**If something happens, I'll know" I said, not looking at her. Then I walked away. I wasn't lying. For some reason, I still had my strong senses.**

**I think the real reason I left the village was because I was tired. And nobody would let me sleep. I needed to get away from all the commotion.**

**I climbed a tree and thought for a minute. The jewel. It didn't completely grant my wish. Or was it Kikyo? She wished it too, but was it the way she put it? The way she said it?**

**I couldn't fall asleep so went back to the village. Watching Kikyo sleep made me feel calm. She slept most of the time because she was pregnant and was always healing people. How she had the energy, I'll never know.**

**I went into her room and sat down. I took advantage of the quietness and fell asleep.**

***Inuyasha's Dream***

**I was running. Why was I running? I was heading for the village, though. Then time fast forwarded. Kikyo was in my arms. She looked horrible.**

**Before I knew it her eyes rolled into her head. I turned my head. A little girl fell on her knees, crying. Kaede? No. "I didn't get to say goodbye" she whispered.**

***End of Dream***

**I woke up to find Kikyo choking. I grabbed her hand and looked at her, while she was covering her mouth. "A-are you ok?" I asked in panic.**

**She pointed to a bowl. I grabbed it and gave it to her. She threw-up in it. She was also shaking. I put another blanket on her. This sick, I didn't know you could be at just 3 months.**

"**It's ok" was all I could tell her. But was it really? **


	7. Baby Steps

**Baby Steps**

**I was breathing in and out heavily. I saw Kaede come in with some other girls. Inuyasha had to wait outside. I was grabbing my blanket so hard, I almost made holes in it.**

"**Hold on, sister! Your almost there! Just a little more!" Kaede said, grabbing a wet towel while the other woman were running around.**

**One was getting ready to get my baby out. I was in too much pain to do anything. I closed my eyes and waited. Waited for the pain to be over while I did all I could.**

**I moaned. After I felt the pain leave, I must've blacked out. My whole body was still aching. Someone was holding my hand. I slowly, craned my neck and saw Inuyasha.**

**I tried to say something, but it didn't come out. "Shh, don't push yourself" Inuyasha whispered. "W-w-where…where is it?" I stuttered. I slowly got up when I got had the strength. Inuyasha stared at me.**

**I looked up. My heart was racing. There stood Kaede holding a small infant. **My** small infant. She smiled at me and handed me the little bundle of happiness. "It's a girl" she almost whispered. I grinned from ear to ear. "Hikira" I said looking at Inuyasha.**

**He was confused. "Her name is Hikira" I explained. I stared into to his eyes. He wanted to hold her so badly. Like vampire wants blood or like a person wants power. Without hesitation, I handed her to him.**

**What was it like to be a father? I didn't know but I knew it was indescribable to be a mother. Inuyasha handed her back. She looked like me but she had golden eyes…wait! I inched my way toward her hand. She had tiny claws.**

**Then, I opened her mouth without hurting her. Of course. Little fangs. My smile fled from my face as did Inuyasha's when I showed him. I felt horrible. While I would slowly be getting older, Inuyasha would stay the same while Hikira would slowly get older until her aging stopped.**

**I couldn't cry. I wouldn't. Though you could see my sad expression, I only took advantage of the moment. I looked at Hikira and smiled a sad smile.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**5 years later…**

"**Daddy! Daddy!" Hikira called, now 5 years old. "Come here, mutt!" I told her. It wasn't an insult…I mean, that's what she was. I felt her small arms wrap around my neck.**

**I was gone fore a week, practicing my fighting. Though I was a human, I could still fight. "Where's your mother?" I asked. She looked around, then pointed to one of the small huts.**

**When I walked in, I saw Kikyo healing a sick kid. She turned around and her eyes sparkled. She got up and hugged me. I kissed her and let her go back to what she was doing.**

**When I got outside, I didn't see Hikira anywhere. I started to search for her scent. It let me out of the village.**

"**Your getting better.." I heard from a distance. I looked through the bushes to find Hikira and Kaede practicing their archery. It always amazed me at how good Hikira was at just 5.**

**Kaede was 16 now, trying to follow in Kikyo's steps. She was the spitting image of Kikyo but I guess you could say the same about Hikira.**

**She was shorter though. Her eyes and personality were different too. I stayed to watch. "Now grab three and try to shoot them all at once" Kaede instructed. Hikira grabbed 3 arrows and put them in place. She was trying hard to concentrate.**

**Before I knew it, she let go. It was amazing. All hit the target. Kaede was amazed too. When Kaede was ten, she could barely get one. I continued to watch and smile when Hikira hit the target.**


	8. Rules and How to Break Them

**( I do NOT own Inuyasha but I do own Hikira)**

**Rules and How to Break Them**

**Kikyo's POV**

**It was my birthday today. I felt old, though I was only 31. Hikira was 11. It didn't surprise me that she had turned into a tomboy. I guessed that she got it from her dad.**

**She shocked me too. Hikira was in the same level of archery I was in. I never bore another child because I didn't think it would be safe…for everyone.**

**Anyways, Hikira had grown to be very beautiful. Her hair was like mine and her clothes too. She acted a lot like her father in ways and a lot like me in others. She was risky, stubborn, and thick-headed. But she could also be helpful, gentle, and caring.**

"**Mother, can I help father fight today? I'm bored" she said. I shook my head. "No, you have some chores to finish…besides, it's a dangerous job." "But I never get to fight with father!" she whined.**

"**I'm sorry, Hikira…but there's a reason for that. It's for your safety" I explained. She grunted and left with a "Feh".**

**Hikira's POV**

**No way she wouldn't let me go! I was strong! And I could take care of myself! I could even fight without my dad! But I normally didn't take that chance.**

**I found my father sitting in a tree. "Father!" I called. "Oh, hey mutt!" he called, looking down at me. I didn't like lying but I wanted to stop being treated like a weakling. "Mother said I could go!" I said, feeling guilty.**

**A fixed his attention to the sky. "Ok, be ready in a few minutes" he said. I slowly walked away. The real reason I wanted to go was because I wanted to spend time with my father.**

**He was always busy. But I didn't like to bother his work either.**

**As I was walking to my room, someone stopped me. His name was Kataru. I never really talked to him before. "Hey…Hikira right?" I nodded. "Would you like to maybe, hangout sometime?" he asked, slightly blushing.**

"**Well…" "No" someone finished for me. I turned around to see me dad staring down at me. He grabbed my waist and put me over his shoulder. That happened often.**

**Guys would always ask me to "spend time with them" and my dad always answered their questions. Sometimes I thought he was stalking me because he would always show up out of nowhere.**

"**Ugh! Dad, why'd you do that?" I asked, furiously. "Your too young to be spending time with boys" he answered. I huffed and hung there.**

**When we were about halfway through the forest, he set me down. But before I could even take a step he picked me up, put me on his back, and dashed forward.**

**I held on tight. Though my father could be a pain, I loved him. He could say 'I love you' without saying it.**

**My thoughts were interrupted when he set me down. We were in a dead meadow. Of course, not the healthy, beautiful one my mother showed me.**

**Some men were shooting at a huge snake demon, only giving it little cuts. My dad could badly hurt it but he didn't have claws, though he said he used to. I forgot my bow and arrows at the village.**

**My dad wasn't too worried about me when I fought because he knew that I was strong. Unlike my mother. The demon spit out a huge fireball at me. I dodged it. I laughed as I dug my claws into it skin and cut it deeply. What could I say…I was a demon.**

**It got so mad that it shot a fireball, probably as bid as the village. Wait! The village. That was the direction it was headed.**

**I didn't have time to think. I ran as fast as I could, following the huge ball of light.**


	9. No Goodbyes

**No Goodbyes**

**Kikyo's POV**

**I searched around the whole village but I couldn't find Hikira. I sighed. I was sure she probably went with her father. I stopped looking around and listened.**

**I heard a faint calling. I could see a small figure calling out to me. I didn't look at it for long, because in the sky there was a huge ball of light.**

**I suddenly saw Hikira running towards me. She was the small figure calling out to me. "Mother!" she screamed. I felt her touch my fingertips before we were separated.**

**The huge fireball in the sky smashed the whole village. I didn't faint but I couldn't move. Honestly, you might've thought I was crazy but it felt good. To feel the pain. To be so hurt that it was soothing.**

**Hikira probably got blown in the opposite direction. My vision was blurry but I could make out the people crying out, or lying motionless on the ground. The pain died down enough to where it hurt. I closed my eyes but refused to fall asleep.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"**Hikira?" I called. I had no clue why she had left. "Father" I heard someone cry out. It was Hikira. She stumbled up from the floor. Her breathing was heavy but it was mainly because she was crying. "I-it's mother!" she managed to sob out.**

**I picked her up and ran toward the village. "KIKYO!" I yelled. It was hard to admit this to myself but I had tears in my eyes. I sniffed her out from under some rubble.**

**I pulled her out and held her tight. "Kikyo…I-I'm so sorry…" I told her. I sniffled but I didn't let a tear fall…yet. "Inuyasha…for the first time…I am seeing you cry" she told me. "I couldn't save you…and it's my fault" I cried. It took courage to let the tears fall down my face.**

"**No, Inuyasha…everything happens for a reason…, she smiled at me, "please let me see Hikira" she said, trying to breathe. I turned around to see Hikira sobbing into her sleeve. She didn't like people to see her cry either. I waved for her to come over. She slowly walked over.**

**I looked at Kikyo. She smiled when she saw tried to say something but it didn't come out…it never did. I stared at her, crying but Hikira was having a harder time with breathing than Kikyo. Then it happened.**

**I saw Kikyo's eyes roll back into her head. It was probably the most horrible thing I ever saw. Hikira went wide-eyed. "N-no! NO! N-not yet! MOTHER!" she screamed. She fell on her knees and cried on Kikyo's lifeless body.**

"**I-I d-didn't get to s-say g-g-g-goodbye!" she sobbed out. I picked her up, put her in my lap, and rocked her back and fourth. She hid her face again. After a few minutes, she could breathe strait again. "I-it was my fault" she whispered. I thought for a while. "What do you mean?" "When I cut the demon, she shot the fireball towards the village" she told me.**

"**No one could have stopped that from happening, Hikira" I said, trying to comfort her. "B-but I didn't listen to her…she told me I couldn't fight with you b-but but…but I didn't listen!" she said, crying again. Yeah…it wasn't good…but she never intended for this to happen.  
"Next time, I said, "please…listen." She nodded. It was then that I realized we were in ruins. There were small fires and people everywhere. Dead or unconscious.**

**I stood up with Hikira in my arms. "Kaede!" I yelled. She wasn't in the village. I gently put Hikira down. I looked at her. Did she have her eyes closed the whole time? I picked up the horrid picture in front of us. When Hikira opened her eyes she cried in terror, closing her eyes again.**

**The tears flooded my eyes again. It made me feel pathetic but Kikyo was here in my arms…motionless. No breath, no crying, no laughing, no sleeping…just nothing. All of those memories were in the past now.**

**I took another look at the burnt remains of the village. I slowly walked out of the destroyed village. I went to the meadow where we always used to talk. I felt bad. The last time we came here alone was right before Hikira was born.**

**I dug a hole with my bare hands. I took one last look at the dead body. "I'm sorry…" I whispered to her. I gently put her I the hole and put the earth back. I touched her grave, knowing I would never come near it again. I looked at the sunset. I remembered how Kikyo would get lost in staring at it.**

**It was a new shade though. The shade of blood. **

**It had hints of gold and deep shades of yellow. I smiled. I now saw what she saw. Beauty that never ends. That will never go away. I frowned. Too bad…it just did. I slowly turned my back the enriching sunset and walked away.**


	10. Far Far Away

**Far Far Away**

**Kikyo's Last POV**

**I could barely keep my eyes open. Inuyasha motioned for Hikira to come see me. When I saw her, I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to say so much, but my mind wouldn't let me. 'No! N-not now!' I thought to myself.**

**But I felt my last heartbeat and I knew it was over**

**Like my old dream, I again fell into what felt like water but wasn't. I also saw that girl again. Why did this keep happening? Who was she?**

"**Who are you?" I asked. She only mouthed my words. I added everything up, in my head. It was clear now. This girl was my reincarnation. Did I have a choice to be reincarnated? No…this was fate.**

**I, again, put my hand up to the mirror but this time, it went through. I couldn't help but stare. "Am I really supposed to be reincarnated?" I asked myself. But the girl nodded.**

**I closed my eyes and put my head down. "But…of course, you will meet Inuyasha and Hikira?" I said opening my eyes but still staring down. She only stared.**

"**And…Inuyasha will love you just as much as me? Also, Hikira will be treated as if she was your child?" I asked, not blinking.**

**The girl looked at her hand and nodded. I wasn't dumb. I was smart enough to know that this would happen. Little by little I started to walk into the mirror.**

**I gasped. Before I knew it, I fell into the mirror.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**6 years had gone by since Kikyo's death. I decided to go far away from the village. I went so far away, that it would take 3 hours to get there by me running full speed.**

**Hikira went with me.**

"**No Hikira, like this" I told her. She sighed and tried to catch the fish again. I soon learned that every night of the newmoon, I turned half-demon. And I was always finding myself staring at Hikira.**

**She was the only thing I had. She also reminded me of Kikyo…the way she acted. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about Kikyo.**

**I looked around. "C'mon, it's getting dark" I told Hikira. We started to walk back to the tree we lived in. "Father?" I barely heard. "Yea?" "Do you think that there will ever be a day where we will live in peace and…be with mother?" she asked, quietly. It went silent. You could only hear our feet stepping on the dirt.**

"**I'm sure there will be…someday" I replied, breaking the silence. "Do you want to see mother again?" She stopped. I turned around. "I would do anything to see her again." I smiled at her. She yawned. I picked her up and started to walk again.**

**After a while, I heard her snoring very lightly.**

**When we got to our tree, I set her down gently. I was about to fall asleep myself, when I realized I wasn't tired. I decided to go on a short walk.**

**Moments I'd run, then I'd walk, then I'd jog. Hours passed, and I stopped. This was as far as I would go. The Bone-Eaters Well. It was a few miles from the village. I didn't want to go back there.**

**I started to walk back. I still remembered that day. Kaede wouldn't stop crying when she'd found out that Kikyo had died. And Hikira…well she wasn't the same after Kikyo had passed.**

**She didn't talk as much and she followed my every command. I stopped walking. My nose twitched and my breathing got heavier. I turned around and ran over to the well.**

**I heard faint grunting and struggling noises. I looked into the well but saw nothing. "Ugh! What the…"someone complained. Then I jumped back. I could only stare when I saw a hand come out of the well.**

**(**Hey! Ok, I know you might think this is weird, since only 6 years had passed…Well, Kagome had already been born, before Kikyo had died. Yes, Kikyo was still alive but part of her soul had already been given to Kagome. When Kikyo had died, all of her soul had been given to Kagome. Therefore, allowing Kagome to pass through the well, accidentally, and meet Inuyasha. Just needed to clear that up! Ok, please keep reading…and I only want atleast 1 review from each person who reads my stories!**)**


	11. No Ordinary Girl

**No Ordinary Girl**

**Hikira's POV**

**All of a sudden I woke when I hit my head on the bark of the tree. "Ow…dad! Why'd you…" I started to say. But he wasn't there. I looked around again.**

**I started to panic. I had already lost my mother. And my dad was human! Anything could've happened to him! Quickly, I climbed out of the tree and sniffed around for a while.**

**I finally found his scent. I started to run full speed ahead. After a while, I was getting tired. I slowed to a jog, then a walk. But a fast walk. When I had the energy, I started to run again.**

**At least an hour had passed but I didn't see my father. I continued to follow his scent, though. I started to pick up another scent.**

**It smelled like honeydew and vanilla. It reminded me of the my mother. I blinked. Now that I thought about it, it smelled exactly like her. "M-mother?" I whispered to myself. I could feel my heart pumping. I dashed towards the scent as fast as I could.**

**If my mother was somehow resurrected, I would have so many questions. But the first thing I would do is just into her arms, wanting her to hug me, saying everything would be fine.**

**When I got really close to the scent I slowed down. I hid behind a tree when I saw my dad backing away from…the Bone-Eaters Well? Adrenaline was swarming through my body when I saw one hand grasp onto one of the sides of the well.**

**Then another one. Slowly, a girl struggled out of the well. Dissapointment stabbed me in the heart. The 'woman' had raven black hair and big brown eyes. Honestly, she did look a lot like mother.**

**Her skin had more color though, and her hair was shorter, along with her eyes. And she could've been wearing the oddest clothes I had ever seen. My dads jaw dropped all the way.**

**The woman couldn't see because it was too dark.**

**My dad accidentally backed up into the tree I was behind. His nose twitched and I knew I was busted. I didn't want him to think I was some kind of stalker that follows people.**

**When he peeked around the tree, I smiled a please-don't-think-I'm-a-freak smile. His face lightened up and he sighed. "What are you doing here?" he whispered. "…I got worried" I whispered back.**

**He came next to me and examined the woman who came out of the well. I sat down and did the same. Then, I looked up at him. "…she looks like mother" I told him. He nodded but kept looking at the strange woman.**

**I knew for sure that she was a human. She wasn't evil either. She amazed me though. Her and my mother could pass as twins. "Maybe we should help her" I whispered, loudly. I started to stand up but I tripped and fell against the tree.**

**Not smart. That was probably really loud. And I knew that the woman had heard it. She turned around and looked in our direction but she didn't move. Most likely because she couldn't see us.**

**I looked at my father, then the girl. I took a step forward. "Hikira, no!" my dad kinda whispered. I took a few more steps. I was finally in the moonlight. When the girl saw me, she had loads of fear in her eyes but she refused to show it in her face.**

**I knew my claws were intimidating, so that didn't help. "Please don't be scared" I said, softly. She looked as if she were in her early 20's. I felt something grab me by the wrist, so I turned my head to see my dad.**

**The girl seemed to relax some. Was it because my dad 'looked' human? I was already curious about this chick. She was very beautiful but I didn't compare anyone to my mother. "Do you need help" my father asked, breaking the awkward silence. I stared at him in shock.**

**I knew my father. He wouldn't help just any stranger. What did he see in this girl?**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Sorry to interrupt the story! There may be a couple of these once in a while. But anyways, I've been getting a lot of comments from a lot of different people, that I should make my chappies longer! Now if you agree with those people, I'll at least need 5 reviews saying so! K, thanks for everyone's support!**

**Yours truly,**

**Team_Kagome**


	13. No Broken Promises

**(Just a reminder that Hikira is 16)**

**No Broken Promises**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**I decided to bring the girl with us because I sensed something different about her. But not in that way. No, I promised kikyo that I would never love anyone else but her. Anyways, when we got to our tree, the girl didn't really know what to say.**

**Hikira broke the silence while making a fire. " So whats your name?" We both looked at the girl. She blinked. "Kagome" she replied. "Oh…I'm Hikira" Hikira said, a little bit cheery. Hikira and the girl, Kagome, looked at me.**

**Hikira glared at me then looked back to Kagome. "That's my father, Inuyasha." The girl smiled at me and Hikira. I knew it was rude but I didn't want to talk to this girl. Not until I knew who she was.**

**I stared at her face for a while. Besides looking exactly like Kikyo, she looked oddly familiar. It bugged me when she stared at the fire. Maybe because it looked as if she had tears in her eyes. And it made me think of Kikyo.**

**She was pretty weird. She fell asleep sitting. Or was she sleeping? Her uneasy breathing made it sound like she was crying to herself…without the tears.**

"**C'mon dad…we should leave her alone" Hikira said, walking to the tree. "I'm gonna sleep out here…I'm too lazy to get up" I said. "Ok, g'night" she said, climbing into the tree.**

**I closed my eyes and dozed off then fell asleep.**

***Inuyasha's Dream***

**I looked around. I was in that dream again. I hadn't had it for years, though. I saw Kikyo and another girl. Her back was to me so I couldn't see the girl's face. "But you will win Inuyasha's heart?" Kikyo asked the girl. No reply. Kikyo smiled a sad smile. "Then you will take care of him? And you will love Hikira like your own?" she asked. The girl nodded.**

**I didn't understand what was going on. Kikyo started to walk into a mirror between her and the girl. Before I knew it, Kikyo gasped and fell in. The other girl turned around. She looked at me in confusion. It was that girl! Kagome! But she was wearing miko clothes. And was nothing like Kikyo.**

**Her eyes looked like they were slowly gaining life. Little by little. I understood now. Did I want to believe it? No. but I couldn't deny it. This girl, Kagome, was the reincarnation of Kikyo. The girl that I saw in my dreams. It was all Kagome. Kikyo said Kagome was to care for me and Hikira. She also said Kagome would win my heart.**

**Was this her intention? It didn't matter. I would keep my promise to Kikyo. Nor would I ever care for or love Kagome.**

***End of Dream***

**Yes, I woke myself up on purpose. I didn't want to go back to sleep…ever again.**

**Kagome's POV**

**In the middle of the night, I woke up because I was freezing. I fluttered my eyes open to see Inuyasha tending the fire. I slowly sat up and scooted closer to the fire. It warmed me but I was still freezing.**

**Then, out came a small sneeze. "Sorry" I said. I sniffled and wiped my nose. I slowly took a peek at Inuyasha who was glaring at me. I slowly started to get up and walk away. "Wait" Inuyasha stopped me. I turned and looked at him sitting by the fire.**

"**Were you sent here?" he asked. I shook my head. "I have no idea where I am" I almost whispered. I sneezed again. "Your sick" "I am not" I said, defensively. He took off his kimodo top and held it out to me. "Why would you lend me your top? You don't know me" I said. He sighed. "I don't take care of sick people" he said, looking away from me. I took the top and said "Thank you"**


	14. I Don't Like Replacements

**My 12****th**** Chappy!**

**Well actually I have like 20 something but I'm typing my 12****th****!**

**Ok, well I couldn't have done this without any support! Thanks You guys, for makin' this possible!**

**MidnightFlame325**

**Sora7**

**Inucrazedfangurl**

**Kagome086**

**And last but not least**

**Devil wingz**

**So again, thanks you guys, you've helped me a lot! Now for the 12****th**** chappy!**

**I Don't Like Replacements**

**When I woke up, I was looking for my father to keep me warm. Then I remembered, he wasn't there. Why he didn't sleep in tree with me, I had no clue.**

**I slowly sat up, rubbed my eyes, and yawned. After I got done stretching, I peeked out the little hole of the tree and literally sizzled. Yes, I was that mad. There was that girl, Kagome, wearing my fathers' kimodo top! My heart sank and burned at the same time.**

**My father **only** did that to me. I hurried out of the tree. "Father!" I yelled, not caring if I woke the stupid girl. I saw my dad come from behind some trees. He caught 5 fish.**

"**You caught extra?" I asked. "No, I caught two for you and two for Kagome. If Kagome doesn't want hers then me or you can eat it" he explained. Scraps? If this…tramp didn't want her food, my dad or I would eat it? Like dogs? He did extra work for a woman he didn't even know?**

**I knew I had an angry look on my face but I couldn't hide it. My father looked at me. "What's wrong, mutt?" my father said, starting the fire back up. After me mother died, he stopped calling me that. That only made me more ticked off.**

**I couldn't control myself. I ran off into the forest. "Hikira!" my father yelled. He didn't come after me because he knew I would come back. But I wasn't sure I wanted to go back. My world was already tilted. I didn't need it to turn upside down.**

**I didn't know how long I had been running but I stopped at a small lagoon. I stared at my reflection and cried. "Mother...I'm scared…I-I don't know what to do" I said, sniffling. I looked up after something caught my eye.**

**There was one particular spot on the water, that the sun shined on. I felt my heart leap. There, on the water, was my mother. I cried so hard, I was getting close to passing out. I ran into the water, feeling it soak through my clothes. I hugged her too tight but I didn't loosen my grip.**

**She was so warm. "Don't cry, Hikira" she said in her angelic voice. "M-m-mommy! I-I'm so c-confused! Please don't leave me!" I screamed. "Shh, it's ok…I will stay for a little while" she said, stroking my hair.**

**She grabbed both of my hands and I looked up. "Please do not be jealous of Kagome for me…she is my reincarnation" my mother explained, very softly.**

**I stared at her and she chuckled. "I do still wish I was with you but Kagome has come to take my place" "But no one can ever replace you" I sobbed. She smiled. "But she will care for you just as much as I have…I told her to take care of you" she told me. I waited for her to explain. "I let her have my soul…I intended for this to happen" she said. I understood but it didn't change much.**

"**I'm sorry Hikira, but I should be leaving…" The tears flooded my eyes again. "Please don't leave me, mother!" I yelled, hugging her tighter. "I'm sorry…" she said, sadly. "No! Mother please! I love you! You cant leave me!" I screamed again.**

"**I will not leave you empty handed" she said. She hugged me one more time. "I love you, Hikira" she whispered. She then disappeared, but in her place was her old bow that I thought had burned in the fire.**

**I grabbed it before it sank. My old bow and arrows were back at the tree…thank goodness. This bow was super heavy. Not to heavy too carry but I could only use it if I had a lot of practice. I put my arm through the bow, wiped the tears from my face, then started dashing as fast as I could, back to the tree.**

"**I trust you, mother…please don't let me down" I said. Then, all of a sudden, I felt my nose twitch just like my fathers' did. I slid as I stopped. I ever so slowly walked…only a couple of inches. I stopped walking. In a second, I swung my claws around but someone had caught my wrist.**

**I looked to see a boy with brown hair, freckles, brown eyes, and a green and black suite. Kind of like the demon-hunters' suits in a village nearby.**

**He lifted my wrist up and examined my hand. My eyes followed his hand. He was human, but he was fast. When he looked into my eyes, I jerked my hand away. I took a couple steps back before I ran away. He didn't follow.**

**Hey guys! Sorry, I really didn't wanna make Kikyo seem like the bad guy here, so I made her how I wish she would've acted in the show! So yeah, sorry if you didn't like it…btw I don't really do these little notes at the beginning or end, so don't expect it any my chapters! They are only for important reasons!**


	15. Don't You Know How to Parent?

**Don't You Know How to Parent?**

**Kagome's POV**

"**Hikira!" I yelled. She ran off while I was asleep. "You should stop wasting your breath" Inuyasha told me. "What do you mean?" I asked, staring him strait in the eye. "She always comes back." I was getting mad. Here there was a world, I guess, that was full of demons and no safety. But here, Inuyasha assumes that Hikira will be perfectly safe.**

"**Your saying that it doesn't matter if she gets hurt? She'll heal! There's nothing to worry about! She's 16! You know, you two aren't the strongest people on earth" I scolded glaring at Inuyasha. He got up from where he was sitting. He came so close our noses were almost touching. His caramel eyes were beautiful…and distracting, but it didn't stop me from glaring the hardest.**

**What'd you say, wench?" he said, his eyes daring me to repeat it. "You heard me" I grumbled. Inuyasha was about to say more but he stopped after I covered my mouth. I was still sick. I quickly ran behind a tree and threw-up. I fell on my knee's trying to breath. When I could breathe again, I slowly got up. My pride was too high to ask for help.**

**I took one step forward. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, with some kind of an attitude. "Home" I said, starting to walk away. "Feh…fine" I heard far behind me. I counted a minute in my head. "You wont make it through alive" Inuyasha called, his voice fainter. He was probably right, but it didn't stop me.**

**It felt like I was walking for hours. I didn't really know where I was going. I was heading for well actually, and I knew it could get me home, but I didn't know if it would. It was freezing outside, and there was no sun in sight. My nose and fingertips went numb long before.**

**Then I gasped. Something pierced me in the back. I quickly collapsed. I couldn't really hear and my vision was blurry. I looked up though. It was hazy but I could see a boy and a beautiful young woman.**

**The woman was yelling at the young boy and pointing to me. I couldn't fight anymore. I blacked out.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"**It's her own choice!" I yelled at Hikira. She glared at me like the wench did. "Your supposed to keep her safe!" Hikira yelled back. "Why don't you go after her?" Hikira's shoulders loosened and her voice got softer. "I will…because I'm not scared." She was referring to me. She set down a huge bow…and it looked like Kikyo's. "Where'd you get that?" asked, staring at it. "Who cares?" she said, putting her hair up. She looked exactly like Kikyo…only with my eyes…in girl form.**

**Before I could blink, she was off into the forest. After a few minutes, I dashed into the forest looking for Hikira. An hour probably went by but I kept looking for Hikira. I scrunched my nose and stopped. I could smell blood. To my relief it wasn't Hikira's. But I could smell Hikira…and two other people. I ran faster then stopped.**

**There was a boy being yelled at by a young woman. I saw Hikira looking down in horror. I followed her eyes and saw Kagome pierced in the back. I was sure she was dead but after a while I could hear her lightly breathing. Hikira was too distracted to notice. With her bangs covering her eyes she yelled "You killed her!"**

**How was it? I finally got to update! I'm so sorry! I'm really bust and don't have a lot of time to type. But I promise this story will get finished!**


	16. Showdown

**Showdown**

**Hikira's POV**

**I felt the anger pierce my heart. Just for this woman. No I didn't think of her as my mother. I thought of her as if she was my mother, lying on the floor, dying. And it wasn't any fate crap! It was murder. I felt myself tremble. My father was watching the whole process. Of course he knew what was happening. He ran to me and held my hands behind my back. This hadn't happened in years, so he'd have to do a lot more than hold my hands behind my back. "Hikira, stop!" he yelled. It didn't matter. I had already turned into a full demon.**

**I lost all my control. I could only watch as my demon blood took over. My mother was the only thing that was on both my demon mind and my mind. I punched my dad out of my way, though it didn't really do much. My demon didn't kill him though and instead, went to that boy with the sharp weapon.**

**He jumped out of the way before I could dig my claws into his heart. He tried to use his weapon numerous times, but I kept on swinging at him. I was getting irritated.**

**When he used his weapon on me again, I grabbed it and threw it far into the forest. In the corner of my eye, I saw my father was picking up Kagome, with fake disgust in his eyes. He was attracted to this woman, though he would never love her in that way. Because I knew my mother was getting in the way of that. And that was the only thing that kept me from killing her.**

**I turned my attention back to the young man. This was it! He was on the floor, and I was about to slice hid head off but…I resisted because of a faint voice. "Hikira…please, s-stop" I turned to see Kagome coughing up blood. The boys' weapon probably got really deep.**

**She was looking at me with pleading eyes. The tears…they were back again. Why did I have to keep on dwelling on the past? I didn't see Kagome, but that beautiful young woman who loved me unconditionally. But the thought went away. And instead of only thinking of my mother, I thought about Kagome for once. Not even father popped into my head, but Kagome. She knew I didn't like her too much, but she was still nice(a couple of days have passed by, it wasn't just a day).**

**I lowered my hand, feeling my fangs and claws get smaller. I fell on my knees and tightened my fist. I was weakening! Not physically, but emotionally. I closed my eyes, but I didn't feel myself collapse before I passed out from all the energy I used.**

**Kagome's POV**

**I was staring at Hikira, who collapsed when her eyes turned back to a golden color. I almost forgot about the intense pain, half-way through my body. "Are you ok?" I heard Inuyasha mumble. "Totally! I might even be able to fight a demon!" I said sarcastically. He grumbled angrily, putting on his back. "I giggled a little, forgetting about everything. He slowly walked over to Hikira and scooped her up with one arm.**

**I watched the young woman slowly begin to walk away with the boy. "W-what's your…n-name?" I called to her. She didn't stop walking. "I am Sango" she replied. She then disappeared into the forest with the young man. I watched the boy. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Hikira. "You cause way to much trouble" Inuyasha told me, trying to support both of us while walking in the opposite direction of the other two.**

**I was about to defend myself but I didn't bother. I was too tired to start another fight. I put my head on his shoulder and relaxed. Inuyasha huffed, before I fell into a deep sleep.**

**When I woke up, I shivered a little. I slowly lifted my head up. I froze. I was naked! I looked around sitting up slowly. Inuyasha wasn't there, thank goodness. Hikira looked at me and handed me some clothes that looked like hers.**

"**I covered your wound" she whispered. "It should heal within a weak." I sighed. "Thank you" She smiled. "Do you think you can put this on?" she asked, holding out the clothes. I nodded. I stood and felt a sharp pain, but ignored it. I took the clothes and changed behind a tree. When Hikira saw me, she wouldn't look me in the eye. I got on my knees and stared at the fire with her. I glanced at her again. "Are you ok?" I asked, breaking the silence.**

**She slowly looked up at me. "You look like my mother." I thought for a minute. "What happened…to your mother?" I asked her, waiting for an answer. "She died because of…me" Hikira said, her voice a little shaky. I hugged her. I could tell I wasn't Hikira's favorite person, but she needed it. "Im sure it wasn't your fault! Even if you did somehow, you didn't mean it!" I said, rocking her slowly.**

**After Hikira told me the story, I had stains all over my clothes. But I really didn't care. "Shhh..." I whispered. "Don't worry, your mother will never leave you…even if she's not here physically, ok?" She nodded. "C-can I take a w-walk by myself?" she asked. I nodded. "Just be careful" With that, she disappeared. I yawned, still a little tired.**

**Inuyasha came walking to the fire when he ran into something hanging. I choked up my heart. "What's this?" he asked, sniffing it. How could I forget that my bra wasn't on? Inuyasha was about to lick it when I jumped up. "D-don't do that!" I told him. "Why?" "Because that's mine!" I told him. "What is it?" he asked. "N-nothing!" I said walking up to him. He backed away. "Give it back!" I yelled. "Just tell me what it is and I'll give it back!" he yelled back. "You don't need to know!" I yelled louder. "Tell me what it is!" he yelled back again. "It's a bra!" I screamed. "What does it do?" he asked. He wanted to know so badly… "Give it to me and I'll show you" I told him. He tossed it to me and I turned around, slightly pulling my top off. He turned away for that. I stayed with my back to him. "You can look now" I said. He turned around and stood awkwardly. "What does it do?" he asked for the 4****th**** time. I slumped my shoulders pulling my top back on.**

"**Just mind your own business from now on ok?" I said, sitting down.**


	17. Why Him?

**Why him?**

**Hikira's POV**

**I had decided to take my mothers bow with me…not that I could really use it that well. I wanted to go to the small lagoon where I met my mother. Just to think about things. Was it really my fault that my mother died? Yes…if I had listened to her…my father would've been the way he used to be. Kagome had a good argument though. She helped me take some of the pressure off of myself. But I did still blame myself for her death. And I knew that wouldn't ever go away.**

**I stopped walking. I might've been hearing things, but I thought I heard whispering. I kept walking but was still prepared for anything. Then I screamed as something pounced on me. "Shh! Keep it down!" someone told me. The person helped me up quickly. But they put they're hand around my wrist and ran.**

**I looked to my side to see a young man. I scrunched my nose. It was the guy that tried to kill Kagome. I stopped running. He tried to pull me but I didn't move. "Why don't you leave me alone?" I asked, yanking my hand back. "We have no time! I'll tell you later! Now co-" I cut him off. "No! Tell me now!" He sighed. "I'm Kohaku…I'm a demon slayer, but I wont hurt you! Now come on!" he yelled-whispered. "What do you want with me?" I whispered back.**

**He looked as if he'd die if he told me.**

"**Uh…there's a demon coming after us! He'll posses you if we don't get away! I have to kill it!" he explained. He grabbed my wrist again, but I still didn't move. "You wanna get killed?" he asked. He looked me in the eye. He was giving me a weird look. Besides worry, he had something else in his eyes. Sadness…no. Happiness? In this situation? It looked exactly like the same look my father gave to my mother. Was it… "Well?" he asked again. I blinked. I looked down and up again. Awkwardness filled the air. He was still staring at me. I then realized he might've been waiting for my answer. "I don't trust you" I said. That was a lie. He pulled me again, but this time I moved.**

**I hate trust. Especially, when it came to that situation. Why did I trust Kohaku? Why did I trust him, when he tried to kill Kagome? This guy who looked at me weird. Why him? Why not someone else? And why did he trust **me?** I'm a half-demon, half evil. I could've killed him? Why he was protecting me, I wondered.**

"**Wait!" I said. He looked at me. "Why are you protecting me? Why are you trusting me? I could kill you right here, right now" I told him.**

**He looked at me seriously. "You wouldn't" he said, turning his head, starting to run again. Did he not remember that I tried to kill him like 2 days ago? "You don't have to hold my wrist" I told him. He quickly let go. After he said it was ok, we walked in silence for a few moments. "Wait, I smell something" I said. He stopped walking, and looked all around. "We have to get out of here!" he told me, starting to run off. That would've been a good time to grab my hand dramatically! It didn't take long to catch up to him.**

"**We have to fight it!" I said, grabbing an arrow and turning around. I put the arrow in place and held it up. Although the bow was heavy, I could barely balance. "You ready?" he asked. "Don't underestimate me" I told him.**


	18. Stars and Bruises

**Stars and Bruises**

**Kagome's POV**

**I sighed happily and stared at the bright stars in the dark sky. Though Hikira was taking long, I didn't worry. Guess Inuyasha was rubbing off on me.**

**The fire I made burnt out and I couldn't make another one. But the clothes I was wearing were pretty warm themselves. I looked around and saw Inuyasha sitting on a tree branch. "Inuyasha, come look at the stars with me!" I called out.**

**He slowly got down from the tree, walked over, and sat down next to me. "Aren't they beautiful?" I asked. He nodded.**

"**Do they ever remind you of anything?" He finally spoke after a while. "Yes, but…I don't remember what…" he almost whispered. He was deep in thought.**

**I scooted closer to him. "Are you ok?" He looked at me. "Yea, why? And where's Hikira?" he asked. I shook my head. "You need to loosen up…you know, relax" I told him, breathing in the night air.**

**I went behind him.**

"**What are you-…ow ow…" he mumbled. His breathing slowed down a bit. A message was just what he needed. After a few minutes I put my hands down. "N-no! Do it again!" he ordered. I began to pull the back of his shirt off. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Well, I need a better angle. There's stress all over" I explained. "Oh…ok then."**

**While giving him a message, my mind kind if wandered. I thought about those angel and devil things that are sometimes on peoples shoulder. Then I suddenly saw mine.**

**There was a little devil me. "Go on, Kagome! He's obviously a sex god! Just pounce on him!" it said. Then the angel appeared. "Kagome, no! He's still recovering from his previous wife!" it told me.**

"**Kagome, do it! Time to let all your teen hormones and fantasies come out!"**

"**Shut up!" I said. "What?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Sorry! Talking to myself…" I said.**

"**Kagome, don't! Remember your purity ring?" the angel said. "Kagome, I brought a condom…" "Oh yea, condoms are good…ok I'm out!" the angel said. I stared awkwardly at the devil. He held it out to me.**

**I glared so hard, it scared me to think about my glare. "Hehe…ok, I'm out!" Then he left.**

**I sighed and put Inuyasha's shirt back on. Yes, he was probably the sexiest man alive but I controlled my thoughts.**

**He sighed and looked up at the sky.**

"**The stars…" Inuyasha said, "the stars remind me of my wife's eyes." I stared at him. "You should think about happy things…I-I mean not that its not- ugh, I'm sorry! I di-"**

"**No…your right. I hold myself back, not wanting to let her go. I don't want to forget her put I don't want to dwell on the past. I want to move on…I want to be happy."**

**I stood up in front of him and offered my hand. He hesitated but took it.**

"**Look at the stars. You see your wife's eyes…but I see so much more! Tons of pictures that don't even have to make sense!" I told him. He looked confused.**

"**Look at that group of stars…what do you see?" I asked.**

**He stared for a while. "The same thing…" I smiled. "You see her eyes…sparkling…shining. You see her beautiful face. But I see a boy and a girl…dancing." He examined it for a while. "Oh…I see it now" he said. He then smiled at me.**

**Kohaku's POV**

"**Just try one more time" I said, trying to encourage Hikira. "But this is my last arrow!" she said. I grabbed her shoulders. "I trust you! Don't let me down!" I told her.**

**The first time I saw Hikira, I thought she was beautiful. So remarkable, no words could ever describe her.**

**I tried to kill the demon with my weapon but it was too fast.**

**Hikira set up the arrow and tried to concentrate. The demon finally came out, heading strait for Hikira. I was about to push her out of the way, but something told me that she could do it.**

**Her eyes were tensed and her nose was scrunched. She wasn't focusing on anything else. Her breathing was heavy and the sweat dripped from her face.**

**She let the arrow go.**

**Her mouth was opened and her eyes were wide. I had the same expression on my face.**

**We followed the arrow with our eyes.**

**The arrow hit the demon, making shatter into tons of little pieces.**

**She did it. She killed the demon. Then a small gasp choked me.**

**Hikira hugged me…tightly. She was gasping for breath. She probably used a lot of spiritual power. She then fell to my feet.**

**I started to pick her up but she didn't move. "N-no…just g-go" she mumbled. I knelt down beside her and took her into my arms. "Why would I leave you out here alone?"**


	19. Waterfalls

**Waterfalls**

**Kohaku's POV**

**I decided to go to a place where only my sister and I went. It was a small lagoon with a waterfall. I loved it here. The water glowed sending off a bluish greenish light. The mist was also soothing.**

**I set Hikira down against a small tree, then I took a cloth and soaked it in water.**

**I slowly walked over to Hikira and put the cloth to her head. She wasn't hurt she was just tired.**

**I sat down at the edge of the water and closed my eyes.**

**Why did I like this girl? Wasn't she a half-demon like the one that killed our mother?**

**I glanced at her then looked at the waterfall again.**

**She wasn't evil.**

**She was right though. She could've killed me. And I'm sure she would've if I was rude to her.**

**So, she was half-demon, but she was also half-human. She somewhat had a heart.**

**I opened my eyes to not only see my reflection in the water but Hikira's. I smiled at it. It made a weird face back.**

**I blushed and turned to see Hikira staring at me like I was a freak. That only made me blush more. I've never been so nervous around someone before.**

**She turned her attention to the waterfall. "This place is beautiful" she said.**

"**Yea, only my sister and I come here…its special" I told her. She was too good at figuring me out.**

**She sat down next to me. "Why'd you bring me here then?" she asked.**

**Good thing I had an excuse.**

"**W-well, I've never shown it to anyone…I thought it'd be cool for someone to see."**

**She stood up and went into the water. She summoned for me to come over. So, I got up and followed her.**

**Then, she jumped behind the waterfall.**

**Holy crap, she killed herself! I hesitated a little but went behind the waterfall.**

**Instead of finding Hikira fallen in the water, I saw her looking around in awe.**

**There was a huge cave that was glowing. The walls were shining with tons of colors. There were blue vines hanging and there was another waterfall that made the place have light.**

**I laughed to myself. This was our place. Hikira's and mine.**

**Hikira smiled. I knew she was thinking something.**

**She suddenly dashed off the small cliff, and onto a vine. I stared with my mouth wide open.**

"**Well, are you coming?" she asked.**

**I smiled at her and jumped off the cliff onto a vine.**

**She swung her vine over to me and jumped on me, making up both go down into the water. She was laughing the whole way down.**

**I walked around a little, feeling the water seep through my suit.**

**It was super warm.**

**Hikira was getting out, probably wanting to do it again, when she tripped. I was too far away to catch her, so she landed with a splash.**

**I rushed over to her as she pulled her head above the water.**

"**Are you ok?" I asked.**

**She started giggling, disappearing into the water. It wasn't clear water.**

**I started backing away, looking for any sign of where she was.**

**I suddenly got pulled underwater. She was good.**

**Holding my breath, I looked for Hikira. **

**She suddenly came up to me smiling. Her hair was flowing in a beautiful way and her eyes seemed to sparkle.**

**She laughed at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me above water.**

"**What was that for?" I asked, trying not to smile at her.**

"**For fun! You know, you don't talk a lot" she told me.**

**I looked at the waterfall in the cave and walked behind it. There was just rock.**

**Hikira came in, looking around.**

"**I wish there was another cave…" she said.**

"**Maybe there's another one somewhere around here" I told her.**

**She jumped out of the waterfall and into the water.**

**I had no idea she was in front of me. I accidentally trip over her which me, somehow, do a flip forward.**

**I lay there floating in the water. "**_**I'm dead…she's probably pissed**_**" I thought to myself.**

**She got up and looked at me. "Are you ok?" she asked.**

**I was, at the moment, shocked. "Wasn't **_**I**_** the one that hurt you?" I asked. She shook her head.**

**She looked at my forehead. "You have a scratch" she said, examining it. Her lips were right there.**

**But we just met. Was it too fast?**

**It was too late anyways.**

**I had already kissed her.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**After about 10 minutes of looking at the stars, I noticed Hikira had been gone for a while now. "Hey, where's Hikira?"**

**Kagome's smile disappeared. "She's been gone for atleast a couple hours…" she almost whispered.**

"**Hop on my back"**

"**What?" Kagome asked.**

"**Get on!" I said.**

**She didn't hesitate.**

**I sniffed around for Hikira's scent.**

**It was starting to get closer. If anything happened to her, I would get revenge. "Kagome, what did Hikira say before she left?" I asked.**

"**She said she was just gonna take a walk" Kagome answered. That didn't help. I stopped and stared when I saw Hikira's bow on the floor.**

**I held my breath. It smelled like that boy.**

"**Hikira's in trouble" I told Kagome.**

**Hikira's POV**

**What's he doing? WHAT'S HE DOING?**

**He didn't know me one bit and he was kissing me?**

**Not that I didn't like it…BUT STILL! (Ariel, that sounded so much like you XD).**

**I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to pull away.**

**I stopped my self though, and pulled away.**

"**I…I don't think this is right…I'm sorry. I just don't wanna get in trouble…" I told him, looking down.**

"**And I don't want you to get hurt…if my dad found out, he would hurt you. Like really hurt you."**

**He looked so guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go too fast or anything" he said.**

**I took a deep breath. I would regret this later.**

**I took his face into my hands and kissed him passionately.**


	20. Busted and Banned

**Busted and Banned**

**Kagome's POV**

**My mouth dropped all the way. I knew I probably looked like an idiot, but I was petrified. I didn't bother looking at Inuyasha.**

**This didn't change the subject, but this place was beautiful. Still, I couldn't move.**

**Inuyasha and I walk through a waterfall to find Hikira kissing some boy.**

**Inuyasha started to march forward.**

"**I-Inuyasha, i-its ok…" I stammered. Homestly, I had no clue what to say. Plus, I couldn't do anything.**

**Inuyasha took the boy and pushed him up against the rock wall.**

**I heard a small moan of pain come out of him. "Father, stop!" Hikira yelled. She then grabbed onto Inuyasha and tried to pull him away.**

**I ran over to help.**

**While Hikira pulled Inuyasha away, I pulled the boy out of the cave. I stared at him. "Your lucky you didn't die in there!" I said.**

**I-I'm sorry, miss" he said. He didn't seem too bad.**

**I checked both of his shoulders. They were bruised badly. My eyes softened. "What were you doing with Hikira?" I asked.**

"**N-nothing! I promise we didn't do anything bad.**

"**What's your name?" "Kohaku" he answered.**

"**I think you should go…before her dad see's you" I told him.**

**Before he disappeared, I said something else. "I don't you should see Hikira…for a long time…" I said quietly.**

"**I'm afraid that might not be possible, ma'am" he said before taking off into the forest.**

**I walked through the waterfall to see Hikira sobbing into her hands and Inuyasha yelling at her. Hikira fell on her knee's not daring to show her tears.**

"**Inuyasha, she's just a child…she needs to make mistakes to learn! Please, don't be so hard on her!" I pleaded.**

"**W-what?" he said.**

**I stared at him. "Is something wrong?" I asked.**

**I put on an angry face again and flew past me out of the cave. I kneeled down next to Hikira. I wasn't very good at comforting but I tried my best.**

"**You liked him a lot?" I asked, breaking the silence. The water was very warm.**

**She finally spoke after a while. "I-I don't know…I like him a little, but we just met…and…I'm so confused…I just want my mother!" she cried.**

**I wasn't sure if it was right…or if she wanted me too but…I hugged her. I hugged her as if I would never let go. I was trying to tell her that she could trust me. She could talk to me.**

**I was trying to tell her that she wasn't alone.**

"**Hikira…I give you permission to see him" I said hesitantly. She looked at me. "You can't" she said. "I can…and if you father gets mad, he can get mad at me! And I'll talk to him about it! Just don't do anything with Kohaku ok?"**

**She hugged me around my waist. "Thank you…you're the only one he listens to" she said.**

**I was confused. "What do you mean?" She looked at me. "He treats you like mother. It's probably because you look exactly like her" she told me.**

"**I'm sorry, Hikira! You know I would never try to take her place!" I said, feeling bad.**

"**I-I know…you'd never do that" she said. I held her bow out in front of her and smiled. "You forgot this" I whispered.**

**She smiled. "Thank you" she said, happily. Her smile quickly faded. "Do you think father will be mad?" she asked. I thought for a while.**

**Well, he walked through a waterfall to find his daughter making-out with a boy that tried to kill me and made his daughter go crazy. "Even if he is, just don't worry…let him think. I'll try to get him to let you off easy" I said. She smiled and nodded.**

"**I didn't mean to make him mad"**

"**I know…just be more careful next time. Now we should start heading back so your dad doesn't come for us" I told her.**

**She looked back into the forest one last time before leaving.**


	21. Homesick

**Homesick**

**Kagome's POV**

**It was much quieter after what happened. Hikira wouldn't eat and Inuyasha wouldn't look at us. Plus, I really missed my family.**

**If I did go home, if I could, I didn't know if I would go back. I would have to leave while everyone was sleeping.**

**I was handy with a bow and arrow so I would take the bow and 5 arrows. I decided to just put then inside a tree till I would leave.**

**No one was sleeping yet, but Inuyasha and Hikira stayed as far away from eachother as possible. Hikira was probably talking to herself and Inuyasha was probably throwing things into the small lake nearby.**

**I grabbed the bow and arrows when they were out of sight, I slowly crept into the forest. I was trying to be as quiet and light as possible. I sprinted to one tree, and then the next, looking out for anything.**

**Even though I didn't want then to, I wondered if Hikira or Inuyasha would come after me…**

**No. They did the same thing everyday. I've been pretty lonely for the past week. I began to climb a tree when I felt something. It was tickling my ankle.**

**I slowly climbed down on my worn out sneakers that I've been wearing for days. Yeah, I'm in a kimono with sneakers on. But desperate times call for desperate measures.**

**Anyways, I looked down to see a small cat that kept on sniffing me. I crouched down and lightly pet it. It hesitated a little but then let me continue petting it.**

**I slowly got up and began to walk away. I felt another nudge on my leg. The cat was following me. "Okay" I said. I picked it up and checked its gender. Female.**

**I held the cat in my arms. "Nee" I said, giving it its name. **(Yeah, Ariel, I know. I didn't have any idea's though :P)

**Nee fell quickly fell asleep in my arms. Though a small car couldn't protect me, I felt safer. Time went by and as it got darker, I got more tired.**

**I decided to take a break for the night. I'd continue walking in the morning. So, I climbed a tree with Nee still sleeping. I sat down on a spot where it'd be hard to fall off. Though it wasn't very comfortable, I managed to fall asleep.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**I stared at the sky, the stars shining brightly like they were that night. Something was weird though. Instead of seeing Kikyo or other pictures, I saw Kagome. It was either a picture of her laughing, or her face, or sometimes even her mad face, which, honestly, I kind of liked.**

**I decided to head back home. I figured that talking to Kagome would probably take my mind off of things. She was probably lonely. I felt like I needed to apologize. I didn't even realize how selfish I was being.**

**When I got to the tree, all I saw was the fire burning. "Kagome!" I yelled. She didn't reply. I understood that she was probably upset with me.**

"**I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…be so…selfish. I'm just going through a lot right now." Still no reply. I walked around the whole area and couldn't find anything but Kagome's clothes hanging on a tree. They still had their wonderful scent. **

**I sat in front of the fire, holding her dress and, what she called them, leggings. She left. I couldn't stop her from going home. I also knew why she wanted to leave.**

**The last conversation we had was about Hikira and that boy. She eventually convinced me to let them see eachother. I hadn't talked to Hikira since that night. And it was even talking. I was just yelling at her while she cried.**

**Kikyo would know exactly what to do. She would know what to do and what to say. Then I finally realized something. I didn't spend enough time with Kikyo. I wouldn't do that to Hikira.**

**I thought about Kagome again. I was only hurting everyone. I got up and dashed through the forest. Kagome couldn't have gone far.**


	22. Promise?

**Promise?**

**Hikira's POV**

**I wasn't crazy, I just didn't have anyone to talk to. When I talked to myself, it wasn't indicating that I was crazy, it was just saying I wanted someone to talk to. Anyone. Even my lonely self.**

"**I didn't want it to be that serious…" I said. Atleast I got to see Kohaku. "But…would it help to see him again?" I asked myself.**

"**Hikira!" someone whispered loudly. "What?" I thought it was my conscience or something. "Are you alone?" it whispered again. Alone? I opened my eyes to see another's staring at me. It was Kohaku. He took a step back.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked softly. "Why else? I just wanted to see you" he told me. I cocked my head to the side. **_(Ariel, not one word!)_** "Okay, but why?" "So I could give you this" he said, opening his fist. I couldn't help but show off my fangs with a smile. In his hand was a delicately carved heart made of wood. It looked so detailed and yet it was very simple as it was tied to some yarn.**

**He put it in my hand and I held it gently staring at it happily.**

"**Where'd you get this?" I asked. "Made it" he replied. "Its beautiful…" I said. He smiled a small smile. I was a bit embarrassed cause I was the one blushing and he seemed perfectly calm. I put it around my neck and we then started to talk about just stupid little things.**

**I thought it would be better if we got to know each other more. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. "Sure." "Would you….like to meet my family?" My eyes widened a little. Wasn't this a bit too soon? I mean…I would've loved to meet his family, but would they even accept me for who I am? He would probably only introduce me as a friend but still…I was a demon. I didn't let my face fall too much but you could see the worry on my face.**

"**If you don't want to then~" "N-no!" I said loudly cutting him off. "I just don't think they'll accept me…for who I am…or what I am." He shook his head at me. "Don't worry, my family isn't like that. I wouldn't put you through that kind of danger if they were" he said sincerely.**

**I took a deep breath and smiled. "If you say so." "Is tomorrow okay?" he asked. I nodded. "You promise to come?" he asked. He was just making sure. I kissed my pinky and wrapped it around his. "Promise."**

**Sango's POV**

**I couldn't stop yawning at demon training. I had already learned most of this stuff from Father. I hid behind the other students slowly inching my way towards the forest. My Hirikotsu was light on my back though it was limiting my space. "Where are you going?" someone whispered. It was just my friend Junko. I shook my head and disappeared into the forest. I felt so much better. That class still had another hour as well.**

**My pet demon cat, Kirara, went missing days before. I figured I'd maybe spend this time searching for her. Last time she went missing she came up again but I was starting to worry since it had been a few days now. She never usually left my side unless she found something unusual.**

**It was a bit dark outside so it made it a bit harder to see anything. When something sparkled, I looked all around me. It didn't take long to notice that it was my engagement ring. It honestly wasn't all that fancy but it was very shiny which was deceiving to some people. I sparkled very heavily under the moonlight. It only made me frown however.**

**Kyrou, my fiancé, was a brave strong man…along with being boastful, and self-centered. And though I was sure this was a rumor, I had heard he had killed a girl before he proposed to her because she wouldn't do as he said. He had said that wasn't true and claimed it was a demon that had killed her. He seemed very convincing about it when it had happened, yet still, some people were still unsure.**

**He was very nice and gentle towards me but…I wasn't sure I was really in love with him. My brother didn't like him too much and neither did Kirara. My father adored him, however. He thought Kyrou was perfect for me. I suppose I agreed to please my father more than myself.**

**When I heard a crack was when I stood still and stopped thinking.**

"**No offence but why do you think you father is so…serious?" someone asked. It sounded…kinda like…Kohaku. "I dunno. I think it kicked in when my mother died but he's always been a little serious" said a female voice. I hid behind a tree and looked around. My eyes widened when I saw Kohaku I the moonlight with a girl. I had never seen her before.**

**My facial expression lightened. This was cute. I had never seen Kohaku ever take a liking to any girls before. Wait…I squinted my eyes at the girl. When the moonlight hit her face something shimmered off of it. It looked almost like…a…fang?**


End file.
